Der Drachenritter-Zyklus
thumbDer Drachenritter-Zyklus ist eine Fantasyromanreihe mit satirisch-humoristischen Einlagen von dem kanadischen Schriftsteller Gordon R. Dickson (1923-2001). Der Zyklus umfasst neun Bände, von denen nur sieben ins Deutsche übersetzt wurden. Die deutschen Ausgaben erschienen im Heyne Verlag. Die Bücher Die Nacht der Drachen (orig. The Dragon and the George) 1976 James "Jim" Eckert hat mittelalterliche Geschichte studiert, aber findet keine Assistentenstelle. Seine Freundin Angie bekommt aber einen Job im Parapsychologischen Seminar. Es wird mit Kontakten zu Parallelwelten experimentiert und bei einem gelungenen Versuch verschwindet Angie. Erfüllt von Zorn stellt Jim den Professor zur Rede und der Versuch wird wiederholt. Zwar gelingt es Jim in der Nähe von Angie zu landen, aber er muss nicht nur feststellen, dass er in einer alternativen Version des Mittelalters gelandet ist, er befindet sich im Körper des Drachen Gorbash. Jim muss zunächst lernen mit diesem für ihn fremden Körper umzugehen und alles tun um seine Freundin Angie zu beschützen. Zum Glück findet Jim auf seiner abenteuerlichen Reise neue Freunde, die ihm helfen können, unter anderen den Drachen Smrgol (Großonkel von Gorbash) und den Zauberer Carolinus, der Jim verspricht ihn aus dem Drachenkörper zu befreien. Der Drachenritter ' thumb(orig. ''The Dragon Knight) 1990 James "Jim" Eckert ist nun bekannt als Sir James, Baron de Malencontri, und hat seine Freundin Angie geheiratet. Doch Jim verwandelt sich in unerwarteten Momenten in einen Drachen. Einmal sogar am Ehebett bei seiner geliebten Angie. Durch Zauberer Carolinus erfährt Jim den Grund für die Verwandlung in einen Drachen: Die Buchhaltungsbehörde der Höchsten Magie fordert ihn auf von seinen magischen Kräften Gebrauch zu machen, ansonsten würde er sich weiter unkontrolliert in einen Drachen verwandeln. Kaum lernt Jim die kontrollierte Verwandlung in einen Drachen, schon wird sein Einsatz verlangt. Der englische Prinz wurde gefangen genommen und wird in Frankreich festgehalten. So zieht Jim, der Drachenritter, mit seinen Freunden los nach Frankreich. 'Der Drache an der Grenze ' (orig. The Dragon on the Border) 1992 Drachenritter James "Jim" Eckert und seine Freunde Sir Brian und Bogenschütze Daffyd stehen vor einer sehr großen Herausforderung. Die Schotten und die Hohlmenschen (rachsüchtige Todesgeister, die als leere Rüstungen auf unsichtbare Pferde erscheinen) rüsten zum Kampf gegen England. James und seine Freunde müssen verhindern dass sie die englische Grenze überqueren. Doch die Hohlmenschen sind nicht leicht zu besiegen, denn wenn ein Hohlmensch fällt, ersteht er in zwei Tagen erneut. Nur wenn man es schafft sie auf einen Schlag zu vernichten können sie nicht mehr zurückkehren. James Eckert muss einen waghalsigen Plan entwerfen um die Hohlmenschen zu besiegen. Wenn er scheitert steht nicht nur Englands Schicksal auf dem Spiel. 'Der Drache im Krieg ' (orig. The Dragon at War) 1992 Drachenritter James Eckert und seine Freunde müssen um die Sicherheit Englands kämpfen. Der König von Frankreich will mit seiner Armee gegen England ziehen und hat sich mit Seeschlangen, den Todfeinden der Drachen, verbündet. James Eckert stößt auf die Grenzen seiner Magie und muss nun sein modernes Wissen anwenden um den bevorstehenden Krieg zu überstehen. 'Der Drache, der Graf und der Troll ' (orig. The Dragon, the Earl, and the Troll) 1994 Drachenritter James Eckert, seine Frau Angie und ihre Freunde besuchen den Graf von Somerset in seiner Burg, da dieser ein großes Fest feiert. Doch der Graf hat ziemlichen Ärger mit dem Troll Mnrogar, der meint dass das Land in Wahrheit ihm gehört. Der Graf muss sich nun auf dem Einmarsch einer Trollhorde gefasst machen. Nun muss James Eckert versuchen den Streit zwischen dem Grafen und dem Troll zu schlichten, was sich allerdings als sehr schwierig erweist. Seinem Lehrmeister Carolinus sind unter anderem praktisch die Hände gebunden, so dass James selbst versuchen muss alles zum Guten zu wenden. Zudem scheint sich unter den Gästen des Grafen ein getarnter Troll zu befinden. 'Der Drache und der Dschinn ' (orig. The Dragon and the Djinn) 1996 Drachenritter James Eckert reist ins Heilige Land um seinen Freund Sir Brian zu helfen seinen Schwiegervater in spe Sir Geoffrey zu retten. Nur mit seiner Erlaubnis kann Sir Brian seine geliebte Geronde heiraten. Dabei bekommen sie es mit Piraten und Assassinen zu tun und treffen einen Dschinn in Hundegestalt. 'Der Drache und der Wurzelkönig ' (orig. The Dragon and the Gnarly King) 1997 Drachenritter James Eckert muss sein Schloss verteidigen und geheimnisvolle Löcher unterhöhlen das Schloss. Alles wird jedoch durch die Entführung seines Pflegesohnes Robert Falon erschwert. Zu seinem Unglück verschwindet auch noch Zauberer Carolinus spurlos und James ist auf sich allein gestellt wenn es um Magie geht. Er muss sich abermals in einen Drachen verwandeln um sich dem Drahtzieher der Ereignisse, dem Wurzelkönig, entgegen zu stellen. Zum Glück kann er sich auf seine Frau Angie und seine Freunde Sir Brian, Bogenschütze Dafydd und dem Wolf Aragh verlassen. '''The Dragon in Lyonesse Erscheinungsjahr: 1998 In Lynonesse, dem Land unter dem Meer, haben sich König Arthur und seine Ritter nach ihrem letzten Kampf zurückgezogen. Allerdings wird das für eine Legende gehalten. Doch dunkle Mächte bedrohen dieses Land und wollen den Lauf der Geschichte aufhalten. Drachenritter Jim Eckert und seine Verbündeten sind aufgerufen die dunklen Mächte aufzuhalten und König Arthur und seinem Hof beizustehen. Doch Arthur und seine Ritter sind viel zu stolz um Hilfe anzunehmen. (Der geplante deutsche Titel war Der Drache an König Arthurs Hof, aber die deutsche Veröffentlichung fand nie statt.) The Dragon and the Fair Maid of Kent Erscheinungsjahr: 2000 Drachenritter James Eckert muss sich drei schweren Katastrophen stellen: Krieg, der Pest und die Plantagenets. Ursache für die Pest sind bösartige Kobolde, die so die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen wollen. Doch noch ehe James Eckert was unternehmen kann wird seine Burg von den Plantagenets überfallen: Edward III, Edward der schwarze Prinz und Joan, die Maid von Kent. (Das Buch wurde nie ins Deutsche übersetzt.) Trivia * Im siebten Band "Der Drache und der Wurzelkönig" heißt der Wolf Aragh plötzlich Aargh. Verfilmung *Das Buch "Die Nacht der Drachen" diente neben Peter Dickinsons Das große Buch der Drachen als lose Vorlage für den Zeichentrickfilm The Flight of Dragons (1982). Kategorie:Drachen in Filmen und Büchern Kategorie:Der Drachenritter-Zyklus